


Safe with me

by DJMoonRay



Series: Chappie - We could be immortals [4]
Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Adjusting to situation, Bonding, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Making Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMoonRay/pseuds/DJMoonRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next part of story, continuation of  "What are you waiting for?" Sometimes the hardest thing in the world is actually to get used on people in your life and learn how to deal with them. Chappie also finds a new friend and brings it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Not Human?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375517) by [Kirmon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirmon64/pseuds/Kirmon64). 



> Hey guys, MoonRay here, and here is another continuation of this story, I hope you will like it, and also leave some comments and kudos :) Also, once again big THANK YOU to Kirmon, for letting me write in timeline :)
> 
> This part is named after the song from "Real Steel" - "Safe with me", give it a try :)

Chappie felt new and foreign feeling. They were about to leave the place that they called home for some time and there was something in his mind. He didn’t know what it was; he just knew he felt confused. He was happy, but at the same time sad. So many things happened here. The memories from the moment when they got here showed up and there were also next days. He remembered very well those moments, when he was trying to help Deon to adjust to his new body, when they discovered he needs to sleep and there was also that moment they shared under the tree. They brought Mommy back here; they read books here and overall spent so much time together. It just felt so weird to leave this place. Only some memories were happy, but they were there. He guessed this is what bittersweet feeling means. 

Well, it was time to move on. 

\---

Vincent was rubbing his face, trying to find some sanity. Maybe he was still hoping that when he closes his eyes and opens them again, they would be gone. In the end, he always had to deal with reality, like an adult that he was. Still, he just couldn’t deal with it. Saying yes to Michelle didn’t mean he was at peace with current state of things. Vincent rubbed his face and sighed, once again. Michelle was standing next to him. They were already in his house and Chappie was carrying things into a hallway. Vincent dared to look at him and blinked in curiosity. There were so many books. He then noticed Deon is standing there and watching him, very carefully. Vincent actually shivered. Deon was watching him like this, since they arrived. He didn’t know what was behind it, but it clearly didn’t make the Australian feel well. He was watched, that was never a good sign. He gripped sleeves of his T-shirt and stared back at Deon, frowning. No, he will not break. Maybe that’s what they wanted from him, to break down. Well, that’s not going to happen. 

When everything was brought in, they all sat down in the living room. Chappie was curiously looking all around, fascinated by all those new and unexplored things. He never was in such big house, and almost everything made his ears rise in wonder. The best moment for him was, when he discovered library. There were so many books on one place; he never saw something like that. All those books he could read and learn from them. He reached out his metallic hand, but before he could actually touch the shelf; Vincent stepped between him and library. 

“Don’t touch anything.” Australian growled and Chappie’s ears lowered.

“I just wanted to look.” 

“You may live here in here for some time, but this is still MY house, my home. So you will obey and won’t touch anything, if I don’t allow it. You understand?” 

Chappie was thinking for a while. Yes, they could be here, thanks to Michelle, but this seemed reasonable. This was Vincent's home. And even when he didn’t like the man, he decided to respect it. 

“Ja.” 

Chappie turned back and returned to the others, sitting between Deon and Yolandi. This actually surprised Vincent; he didn’t expect Chappie to obey him. He sighed and decided to join others. He sit on the couch and glared at Michelle, who returned the look with impish and victorious smirk. The man rolled his eyes and sighed.

“As I said, you will…” He had to take a deep breath. “You will live here… I guess, for some time, but as I said… This is my home, please respect that.”

Ninja leaned on the side of couch, also touching a small table nearby and accidentally dropped something on the floor. Vincent slowly turned to other man and stared him, with grim look. That sounded like a lamp, lamp crashing down on the floor. Deon was lucky Vincent was heading the other way, because he had hard time to keep in his laughter. He didn’t care it’s immature of him; it felt good to laugh again after some time. However, he wasn’t the only one. Yolandi and Michelle were also trying to not laugh. Vincent in the end buried his face into hands.

“God help me…”

Chappie actually stood up and came close to Vincent, sitting in front of him. “Thank you for letting us live here, Vincent.”

“Don’t talk to me…” Australian whined and refused to look at robot. He already knew closing his eyes won’t change anything, this wasn’t a dream, but at least he didn’t have to look at that… thing. He rather looked at Michelle. 

“One question. Where are they supposed to sleep? Well I know robots can’t sleep, but… just curious.” I want to know where they will be when night comes.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. You have there a room for guests after all. And from what I got to know, Chappie and Deon don’t really mind sleeping on couch.”

That didn’t make Vincent feel any better. After a while, he just stood up and went to kitchen to drink something. His hands were put on table and a deep sigh escaped him. His mind was occupied by various thoughts. Maybe he could just fake his death, move to another country and they would never find him. Yes, that sounded so much easier than dealing with this bullshit. Maybe, just maybe…

“You should really keep your thoughts to yourself, but I must say they are pretty funny.” 

Vincent almost jumped, when he heard Deon’s voice. There was that weird static that reminded him Deon was now robot. Well, he still didn’t accept that and refused to believe it, even when all things were telling him it’s true. Ex-soldier looked at the orange Scout and had an urge to flinch. How was he supposed to get used on this?! Deon was a nerdy kid that was addicted on Red Bull. That’s exactly how he remembers him. Now everything wanted him to get used on that, Deon is a robot that could throw him through a wall, if he would want. Also, that color. Maybe it isn’t good idea to make prototypes so brightly orange, it was getting on his nerves. 

“What, now you are listening, when no one is looking?”

“I just came here to talk to you, that’s all.” Even when there was static, Deon kept softness of his voice and tried to sound calm and reasonable. Vincent was on the other hand snappish and irritated.

“Talk about what?” 

“I want you to know I will keep an eye on you. I don’t want you to treat Chappie badly.”

Vincent actually laughed. Yes, this had to be Deon. He knew very well this naivety. He didn’t know how it was possible, but he really started to believe this is in fact Deon. Then the laughter stopped. 

“Oh, Deon, you are hilarious. You really think it’s your child? It’s a machine that you programmed, nothing more. It doesn’t have a soul. I don’t know how you can still be alive, but I refuse to believe that thing is actually a living being. I promised Michelle I would try to get along with your gang of freaks, but that doesn’t mean I will love you and admit that your stupid robot is alive.” 

Deon actually frowned. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his temper with Vincent around, mainly when he was talking like this. 

“Also, thanks for ruining my life, Deon.” Vincent took another sip of drink.

“Same to you.” 

“Well, in that case we’re even.”

Ex-soldier looked at him again, studying his orange metallic body that was moving in familiar movements, which were in his memory linked to Deon. 

“I can’t wait when this is over; you piss me off so much, all of you.”

Deon actually smiled, not knowing if Vincent can recognize it. “We’ll see who is right.”

Australian blinked curiously and Deon came close to him. They were staring right into each other’s eyes. Vincent didn’t flinch this time. 

“Oh, you think that I will change my mind?”

Deon nodded and Vincent just frowned. 

“Have fun waiting, eternally. That won’t happen.” He was about to leave, but stopped when he heard those words.

“Unlike you, I have whole eternity” 

Vincent turned back to him, looking confused.

“Oh, you don’t know. With this body, comes immortality.” 

Deon’s voice was serious, he wasn’t joking, and that actually terrified the Australian. Could it be? Immortality? No, no, that was stupid to even think about, so he just left without any word. When he got back to living room, Michelle was waiting for him. He sat on the couch and looked at her. 

“Vincent, I know it seems horrible now, but please, trust me. It will be fine, just give it a try.” Michelle sat next to her employee and friend. Australian gave her an ironic look.

“I wonder what you are even expecting from me...”

“I just want to you to give them a chance.”

Vincent shook his head. “We’ll see about that. And now, if you all excuse me, I am going to have some sleep.” He stood up and slowly walked away. Michelle didn’t wonder why. It was understandable that he needed rest, when he just got from hospital. She couldn’t blame him for this and she hoped the others would understand. Yes, Vincent could be blamed for many things, but they weren’t so cruel to not let him rest. 

When Vincent reached his bedroom, he didn’t really bother to get his clothes off, he just lay himself down on the bed. The pillow was pulled close and Vincent snuggled into it. He knew there is no chance he will fall asleep, not yet, not so soon, but he needed to be alone. Now he had a chance to think, but right now he just wanted to rest. The silence was all he needed. 

\---

He didn’t really expect to fall asleep so fast and easy, so when he woke up and saw it’s already a deep night, he decided to look around the house. He just wanted to be sure nothing wrong is happening. 

Vincent came down the stair and looked into living room. That was enough to make him confused. Deon was lying on the couch on his side. One arm was wrapped around Chappie, who was contentedly lying next to him. Chappie was covered by blanket and even when he couldn’t sleep, he was enjoying this calm and peaceful moment. Deon was happily watching him rest and curled protectively around his child. He was the one who needed to sleep, not Chappie, but for the first night here, he decided to stay awake and be sure nothing bad will happen. He managed to be awake for the whole week, he can handle one night. 

Deon’s ears rose, when he noticed Vincent standing on stairs. It was an instinct that made his wrap around Chappie instantly stronger. His child noticed it, but he didn’t think it was important, so he continued to lie without any movement. Vincent was just standing there and looking at them. He was actually trying to understand this situation. It took few minutes, but Deon then finally just shrugged and lay down, putting his head on Chappie’s one. Vincent after a while left. It was deep night and he should rather get some sleep. It looks like they weren’t going to burn his house down, well, at least not today. 

\---

The next day was really awkward. Vincent would be so happy, if he would be able to stay in his bed, for the whole day. He would do anything to avoid all of them, but that just wasn’t going to happen. He was at least trying to avoid eye contact, but that was also sabotaged, since Chappie was always keeping an eye on him and randomly getting in his way. Deon was also watching him, to be honest, everyone was watching him. Michelle said she would come today so they can have a “nice” talk, all together. He felt like he had enough attention for one day and it was just a morning. 

Others were just keeping an eye on him, but Chappie was different. Watching wasn’t enough for him, he was following him everywhere. For Vincent, it was a horrible feeling, because he knew he is watched and followed. Couldn’t that forsaken machine just let him be? Chappie was there when he was drinking coffee, when he was reading, when he was just walking around the house and more. Vincent decided to ignore the robot, but even his patience had its limits, so when Chappie was following him again, Vincent turned to him, angry.

“Why are you stalking me?!”

Chappie’s ears went up, but he seemed rather calm. “I’m not stalking you, I’m just curious. You are a human.”

Vincent rolled his eyes. “You don’t say.”

“I met only few humans in life, so I am curious what you will do and how you will act, also…”

“What?” Vincent frowned, very annoyed.

“I want to know, why you tried to kill me.” 

Vincent didn’t know how to feel about this question. Was that supposed to be a joke? Was that robot making fun of him, or was he just that stupid?

“You know why? BECAUSE YOU ARE HELL ABOMINATION!” Vincent yelled in anger, but it didn’t seem like Chappie was touched by that comment. 

“Well, would you tell me, why do you think so?” 

That’s it. He had enough. Vincent just turned his back to Chappie and shut door behind himself. Chappie stayed standing on place and just sighed. This will be hard. He then noticed Deon, who was standing next to stairs, looking up and trying to hold in the laughter. Well, at least someone was having a good time. Chappie wiped his “nose”. He will have to try a different method. 

When Michelle finally came, they all sit at the table, except Vincent, who was refusing to leave his bedroom. Michelle made it clear that if he won’t show up, she will fire him right now. This apparently worked, because he finally decided to go down, but he still didn’t sit to table. He instead sat on the couch. He wasn’t going to join them, but he also didn’t leave. Sitting on the couch and listening them was enough for him. It was like this for the whole day, and when the sun was finally getting down, Vincent decided to go outside and breathe some fresh air. Also, there was silence. He sat down and looked at sunset. This was only the first day, and he was already feeling like he would rather return to hospital, then being here with them. 

The door opened and Vincent turned back, ready to face Chappie again, but instead there was Deon, standing and looking at him.

“Can I be here?” 

Vincent was glad Deon at least asked him. He sighed and after a while nodded. He turned back and noticed Deon set next to him, looking at sky. 

“Did you also come here to look at sunset?” Vincent asked, not that he was that curious. 

“Yeah.” Deon made gesture as he was adjusting his glasses, and once again realized it was not needed anymore. Vincent noticed it and it actually made him a little uncomfortable. It was only another proof that this was in fact Deon, and he will have to accept it. They looked both back at sunset and Deon sighed.

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Well…” Vincent smirked. “At least one thing that we both can agree to.” 

There was a total silence after these words. They didn’t feel a need to talk. This was already awkward enough, even without words. They both knew they are respecting other’s presence just because it was needed. Deon was at least glad that Vincent didn’t yell anymore, he wasn’t angry and he was even willing to let him sit down here. It was actually better, than when he was around Ninja. They were getting along, sometimes, but Deon even to this day never really felt comfortable around the gangster. He hoped it would be fixed someday, but for now he actually felt better when he was sitting next to Vincent, even when it was just because they knew each other for years. Deon just knew what to expect. He looked at older man, who was gazing at sunset and Deon did the same after a while. 

Door opened again and they both turned to look at Chappie, who slowly closed the door behind him and sat next to Deon. Vincent looked what was in his hands and it looked like a sketchbook and pencil. Deon’s ears rose and his voice got a jolly tone.

“Are you going to draw again?”

Chappie opened sketchbook. “Ja.”

“And what?”

Chappie pointed to sunset. “This.” 

Deon looked back at sunset and Chappie knew he smiled. He was so proud that Chappie wanted to learn more and more everyday. That’s exactly what he wished for and hoped it will happen, when he started to teach Chappie. 

Vincent didn’t say anything; he was just watching young Scout as he took a pencil and started to sketch on paper. Oh, right, Vincent remembers seeing him draw before, looks like it wasn’t interest just for one day. And even when he was thinking back then it was totally crazy, he was kind of curious now. He never actually saw anything that was drawn by Chappie. Before he could even start, Deon told him how to sit properly and how to get right the perspective. He knew Chappie already knew all of this, but he was still willing to teach his child every possible detail. 

Vincent tried to not make it very apparent that he was looking, when Chappie finally started to draw. He didn’t turn head, but his eyes slipped in direction of two Scouts few times. Vincent just couldn’t miss the fact, how much Deon enjoyed this. He really looked like overjoyed father, who was excited about his kid’s progress. Vincent didn’t sincerely know what to think of this. He was just silently sitting there and looking at them, as they were having fun little moment. At least they were leaving him alone. 

They all turned back, when they heard loud laughs coming from the house. Looks like Michelle found a way to befriend Yolandi and Ninja and they were apparently having such a good time. Deon and Chappie just chuckled and then they returned to the drawing. Vincent leaned on the wall and sighed, this was getting harder and harder to understand. 

\---

For the rest of the day, Vincent just decided to ignore them all. He was sitting with them in one room, but he didn’t pay attention. They were visibly having fun without him, so there wasn’t any need to interrupt them and Vincent liked it that way. Night was slowly coming and he couldn’t wait when he will get to his bed and have some rest. When Michelle left, Ninja and Yolandi went to spend some time together and alone. Vincent was also about to go up and lay down on the bed, but he noticed something. He was looking into living room. 

He was curiously watching the young AI. Chappie was sitting beside Deon and he covered him with a blanket. What was he even doing? Deon was a robot now he didn’t need to be covered. He didn’t need to sleep, so what was going on here? Vincent remembered the last night, when he saw them lying next to each other on the couch, but he could clearly tell they are awake and know of his presence. He continued to look at Chappie, who leaned down to his Maker and started to pat him on the side, whispering. Vincent could almost say it looked like… he was putting Deon to sleep. They were robots, they didn’t sleep! OK, he could tolerate that they were trying to make fun of him one time, but not twice. This was making him nervous. Maybe there was something else behind this, something sinister, bad…

“Vincent?” He heard a voice, looked up and looked right into Chappie’s eyes. He jumped back with a scream and Scout immediately got to him and put hand on his mouth, to make him quiet. “Please, be quiet. Deon needs to rest”

Vincent looked at him with a shocked and horrified look. How did that robot dare to just treat him like this? Still, he was more shocked by words that he said. Chappie let him go and man looked right at him.

“You are robots! You can’t sleep!”

Chappie’s ears lowered. “I don’t sleep, but Deon does. He has a robot body, but he is still human. He gets tired.”

Vincent was staring at him. He didn’t say anything for a while, but then he blinked curiously. “He gets… tired?”

Chappie nodded. “Ja. His mind needs a rest.”

This made Vincent raise an eyebrow, because it meant this machine understands that the body and the mind are two separate things. That was something he did not expect. He dared to ask.

“Does he… have dreams? If you know what it is.”

Chappie nodded again. “Ja. I never had one, so I don’t know what it is like to dream, Maker has dreams, but…” He rubbed his hands. “He mostly has nightmares…Bad dreams.”

This conversation was making Vincent more and more curious. He wanted to see how deeply could this machine think, but he was still careful. He did not want to be thrown against the wall again.

“What does he dream about?” Vincent finally sat more relaxed.

“I only know what he tells me. Sometimes he sees some bad men, hurting me, or doing bad things. He wants to save me, but he never makes it in time. He also saw you in dreams, and your robot… And… That day when he was dying, that still haunts him.” Chappie wiped his non-existing nose and looked down. It certainly wasn’t pleasant to talk about, but if it makes Vincent understand and help Deon keep sleeping, he would talk.

Vincent’s expression changed with every next sentence. In the end he looks unsure. He looked up so he can see Deon lying on the couch and being covered with blanket. He was moving in his sleep like every other human and Vincent started to feel a bit guilty for almost waking him up.

“That’s why you put him to sleep?”

A simple nod was enough. “He says that when he knows I am with him, when he falls asleep, he has fewer nightmares. But I still sit next to him at night and watch him sleep; just to be sure I am there, when he wakes up. Sometimes he wants me to read a book to him, before going to sleep.”

Vincent didn’t honestly know what to think, again. He didn’t expect this. This robot seemed so genuinely caring and understanding. He was willing to stay all night with Deon, just to be sure he is there and ready to help. He was still sure it was only a program, but it was not for sure as simple as he thought originally… Deon created something he never saw before. This wasn’t the same AI that he encountered that fateful week. Chappie wasn’t scared anymore, he was very sure of himself, calm and deeply thinking. It frightened Vincent, because in this moment he felt like he was having a conversation with a regular human being, and not a godless machine. He couldn’t tell difference, and that was scary. Chappie was scaring him, he didn’t need to be aggressive, but his pure presence and behavior was making him shiver. He didn’t want to admit this to himself, but…. he had a silent respect for this AI. Not because he beat him up, but because of how he was behaving right now. He was like an adult now, who was carefully watching him and trying to protect someone who was so dear to him.

Vincent made one thing clear to himself, he never ever wanted to clash with Chappie, it may be the last thing he may do.

“I see.” He only said and rubbed his face.

“Will you be quiet, so Deon can have some sleep? Please?” Chappie’s voice was calm and actually nice to listen, but Vincent knew he is deadly serious. He may say please, but Vincent felt like he is telling him: You will be quiet and let my Maker sleep or I will break every bone in your body.

“I will.”

Chappie’s ears got up and Vincent felt like he wanted to smile at him. “Thank you.” He then slowly got on his feet and returned to Deon, gently taking his hand and squeezing it.

Vincent stayed sitting there for a while, thinking and watching them. Chappie was like overprotective child, who was making sure his parent gets the best care in the world, He was so determined to take care of Deon, that it made Vincent wonder whether he ever saw more devoted child. He guessed, he would never have again a chance to make fun of Deon, poke him, or pull gun right into his face. Chappie was willing to give his life for his Maker, and it just made Vincent wonder. Could a robot really feel love? Could it love someone? Everything that he knew in life said no, but when he was looking at Chappie, taking so much care of Deon, he felt confused. He also couldn’t believe this… being… was raised by gangsters. He might spend some time with them, but when Vincent looked at him, he saw Deon’s creation. He was like Deon in so many things. Yes, he was talking and walking like some ghetto kid, who was raised by some drug dealer, but at the same time, he had manners and Vincent very well recognized Deon’s behavior.

He never really liked Deon. In his eyes, Deon was a child, who spent all night working at computer and then maybe playing some Pokemon games, or something like that. It always seemed like he had his own small world and he took notice of surrounding world only when someone talked to him to get his attention. He didn’t know anything about life and how dangerous it can be outside. Vincent learned the hard way in army, Deon… he was thinking he knew harshness of life just because he read The Lord of the Rings. In the beginning, Vincent didn’t really mind, because Deon wasn’t in his way. But then it all changed, when Deon invented Scouts, and it turned Vincent’s life upside down. Since then, he started to hate Deon, and look where they are now. But hate didn’t get him anywhere, it only made things worse. He felt ashamed of himself and he started to feel like guilt is slowly getting into his mind. Why did he do it? Just so he could prove how superior his robot was to Deon’s ones? People got hurt and killed; he did something that he was fighting against in the army. God, how could he be forgiven?

Then he looked again at Chappie, who was patiently sitting by Deon’s side and even leaning down on couch, so he was resting next to his Maker. They were so peaceful together.

Vincent was denying this with all his will. No, this was wrong, wrong! Only humans, animals and everything that came from nature could have soul, given by the God, not a machine! He was shivering, it finally hit him. He may think anything, but there were facts. Yes, this was a machine, yes, it wasn’t made by God, but… It was Deon’s child. This was in fact his child.

God, now he was really scared. He was never more scared in his life, when he realized all of this. He will keep an eye on them, but he was in for one wild ride for sure.

“God help us all.” He whispered and rubbed his face. Now he should really get some sleep.

\---

The next morning was for sure very weird. When got down into kitchen, Chappie was already waiting there. To Vincent’s surprise, when he sat to table, Chappie came to him and put coffee on it. Australian looked at him; suspiciously Chappie knew very well what he is thinking.

“It’s not poisoned, I promise. I just wanted to say thank you, for you letting Deon sleep.” 

Vincent rose an eyebrow, but he took a slow sip of coffee. Chappie’s ears went down when he saw his sudden reaction, and with a lot of trying swallowed it.

“It’s too strong… eh… But…. yeah…. fine… Thanks.”

“I never made coffee before.” Chappie confessed and Vincent looked at him.

“I can tell…” Well, this was awkward, but Vincent wasn’t mad. He could clearly see that Chappie was genuinely trying. So he will just let this pass.

The day passed without any real problems. It was quiet, maybe too quiet. If there was one thing that Deon and Chappie shared with Vincent, it was interest in reading. He may not be willing to spend all day reading books, but it seemed to be one of his hobbies. That was good, because in this way, they didn’t have time to argue. On the other hand, Chappie’s mind was starting to form an annoying idea. He was in this house for few days now, but all he could do was walking around, Vincent didn’t really let him to see every room, or even touch that library he has there. He was starting to get bored. This was totally new location with new surroundings; he just wished he could go out and explore this place. He wanted to get rid of this idea, knowing Deon would have go shit crazy, but it was just so appealing to his bored mind. Maybe, he could go out for a while…

Yes, he could. He would return fast, no one would even notice he is gone. Well, it was risky to think Deon wouldn’t look for him after a while; still, it was worth a try. He will just need to wait for night. 

When the night finally came, Chappie left the house, using back door that led to garden. He was most careful to not make any noise and then just got over the ledge. He promised himself he would be careful, so no one will see him. This was totally different location of town. Everything was so nice, clean and there were so many houses, so many new things to explore. The exploration had to actually wait, because he heard something. He headed in opposite direction then he was going, still careful to not go under any streetlight. His robotic eyes gave him good vision even in the night; he didn’t need light to see. The sound was getting louder and to his unpleasant surprise, those were screams and laughter, but this wasn’t a laugh of joy. He stopped behind one of trees and could see five humans. Those weren’t adult, he was sure of that and they weren’t kids. Those were teenagers. The only thing he could not understand was why they were screaming and laughing. Then he saw a small animal that was trying to get away from them. He didn’t understand this; it looked like they were trying to hurt it, but why? It was just a small animal. 

Then something moved in him. He remembered. He remembered that day when he was left out all alone and those kids attacked him. That poor little being was suffering just like him back then. Right, that was enough. He didn’t care if anyone would see him; this had to stop, right now. 

He just came from behind a tree and went right to them. One of the boys was about to throw a rock at animal again, but Chappie stopped him by grabbing his arm. He actually squeezed it and the boy started to yell at him. He got attention of others and they all turned to face the Scout. At first they were confused and yelled at him to let the boy go, but Chappie made it clear that their yelling won’t change his mind. His grip got even stronger and boy actually started to yell in pain. They all stared at him with horrified look, and after the half of minute, Chappie let go. Still, that was enough to make them all run away totally scared.

Just then Chappie realized what he did, but… He didn’t regret it. He used his strength to hurt someone, but he knew why. Still, Deon wouldn’t be proud of him…

Then he remembered the animal. He got to the place, where he saw it for the last time and bent down to see if it’s still there. To his relief, it was there. Chappie started to look at the animal closely and after few seconds, he was sure it’s a bunny, avery small bunny, to be exact. He never saw this on his own eyes, but the Internet was full of them. It was so small, he almost couldn’t believe it. He reached out to bunny, even when he thought it would run away. It didn’t, and he got to know why. He took it in his arms, as gently as he ever could. It was so small and delicate, he was afraid he would crush it with his strength. He was lucky that didn’t happen and he managed to get it close to his chest. Chappie could see its hurt, cold and it looked very hungry. He didn’t know where it came from, but he knew he can’t leave this bunny outside all alone.

Suddenly he was pulled back, when someone grabbed his arm, and he found himself near Vincent, who was staring at him with serious face. 

“What are you doing here?! Others may be ignorant and not see you go away, but it takes more to fool me! I don’t know what you are up to, but I won’t let you do any more damage!”

“I’m not doing anything bad.”

“So why are you here?!” Vincent’s voice was clear and strong, but he was trying to keep it down, so no one hears them. Chappie then turned to him and Vincent noticed the small bunny that was curled to his chest.

“Some punks were hurting this bunny, so I stopped them… I don’t know where this little one comes from, but it’s hungry and cold, I also think its hurt. Vincent… Please, I know you hate me, but would you let me to take this bunny in? It needs help.” 

Vincent was looking at him for a while and then looked at bunny. It was so small. Yes, he still hated Chappie, but this was an innocent being that needed help. The thought of leaving it outside was horrible. Plus, he was sure that Chappie would try to keep it, somehow. He was just as stubborn as Deon. So Vincent in the end just sighed and patted bunny on back.

“What am I supposed to do with you? OK, we’ll take it in, but I’m doing it just because of that bunny, not because of you.” 

Chappie’s ears rose. “That’s totally OK with me.” 

\---

Chappie slowly opened the door, trying to make as least noise as possible. He got in and then Vincent followed him. He closed the door behind him and decided to go to bedroom where he was keeping first aid kit. Chappie looked at bunny in his arm and gently pat it on head. Bunny was still shaking and was visibly nervous, but he didn’t try to get free from the grip. Chappie slowly went across the hall, right to the living room. He wondered what he should do first. The bunny needed to be cleaned; it needed to be in warmth and it also looked like it didn’t eat for few days. He felt so sorry for this little innocent being.

“Chappie?” He turned to see his Maker, standing in opened door. “Where were you for so long?” Deon asked with honest worry and he went to his son.

“E-eh, I was sitting outside. You know, looking at the sky, having a good time.”

Deon stopped and noticed Chappie was hiding something behind him. “What are you hiding over there?”

“What? N-nothing. Why should I hide something?”

“Chappie.” Deon used his more strict voice and his creation finally surrendered.

“Fine… I’ll show you.” Chappie reached back and he took a little bunny in his both hands. He noticed Deon’s ears got up rapidly, when he saw a small animal and he made a step back.

“Chappie, what is that?”

“That’s a bunny, you know bunnies, right? They are small, cute and cuddly. You can hold it too.” He started to walk to his Maker, and Deon started to take small steps back.

“N-no, don’t come closer with that thing!” He yelled and Chappie’s ears perked up in surprise.

“Why? It’s just a bunny, it won’t hurt you.”

“I know! I WILL HURT IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Deon was pushed back against the wall, when Chappie came so close to him, that his face was few centimeters away from his one. Bunny was in his arms and Deon looked at it in horror.

“Why? It’s not hard to hold it.”

“I can’t control my strength! I will squish it! Chappie, please go away with that animal! Also, why did you even bring it here?!” Deon was clearly having a panic attack. He was keeping his hands close to his chest and pulling his legs close. It was like this bunny was a horrible monster and he was all scared in the corner.

“It needed help. It is cold and hungry and it was also beaten by some cruel people! I couldn’t leave it all alone! I know you would do the same thing Deon…”

Deon looked at his child. Chappie was right. If he was still human, he would help this bunny. He never had an animal, so he really didn’t know how to take care of it, but he would at least bring it home, and then get someone to really help it. Now, there was one major problem, he was a robot! He was so strong he could break a wall without even trying, how was he supposed to take a small and fragile being into his arms?! He may technically die and get transferred into a robot body, but he didn’t get crazy in the process.

“Maybe… OK, keep it for a while. It can stay for few days, but then you will take it to the animal shelter, or somewhere, just keep it away from me!”

Chappie smiled in his own way and he hugged Deon with one arm. “Thank you, Maker!”

Deon tried not to move, watching the bunny in Chappie’s second arm. God, what did he do so bad to be punished like this? Things got even worse, when he heard footsteps. He and Chappie looked back and they saw Yolandi coming in, rubbing her eyes.

“What is happening here? Why are you staring at me like this?” She asked and after one look at them, her ears got up and she ran to them “Oh my God, is that a bunny?! It’s so cute!” She kneeled down and patted the bunny on the head. “Oh, it’s so cold, we need to get it into warmth, and it’s so dirty, give it to me, Chappie. I’ll take care of it.”

“But I brought it here, I want to take care of it.”

“You can help me, come.” She grabbed Chappie by one arm and they went away.

“IS ANYONE ELSE IN THIS DAMN HOUSE ASKING WHY WE HAVE A STRAY BUNNY HERE?!” Deon screamed, but he was totally ignored. He made an annoyed snort and in the next second he saw Vincent who was standing there with a kit.

“Where is that bunny?”

“Wait… you know?” Deon looked at him, confused.

“I was the one who allowed him to bring this animal here. Also, what’s up Deon? Having a panic attack again?”

Deon stared at him, very annoyed and to be honest, pissed. “So he was out, and you even knew?! And what are you doing with that medical kit?!”

“Soldier must be always ready!”

“We’re not in war, you military freak!” Deon screamed back at him.

“I know what I’m doing Deon! You should rather keep an eye on your own child!”

They both then turned to look at Ninja, who was just standing there with a glass of water. He was looking at them with open mouth and glass was almost slipping out his hand.

“....you crazy.” He then walked away and two other men watched him awkwardly. Then they looked at each other and Vincent with a sigh decided to head to bathroom. Since all noise was coming from there. 

“Why did you let him bring that bunny here? Since you hate us all so much.” Deon asked in much calmer tone and Vincent turned to him.

“Just because I hate you, doesn’t mean I won’t help an innocent being that needs help.” 

Deon’s ears rose in surprise. Yes, he had to remember again, Vincent wasn’t evil; he had in fact the heart on the right place. He just hated criminals and the idea of AI.

Somehow, yes, somehow, they all managed to clean the bunny, get it dry, wrap it into blanket and then make it eat some food. Yolandi had some experiences with pets and she wasn’t afraid to tell Vincent to get away and take care of bunny herself. To be honest, for the most of the time, Chappie was standing there with bunny curled in his arms and he himself was watching his Mommy and Vincent argue. Still, they succeed, and that was all they needed.

Vincent promised he would take bunny to vet in the morning, but he didn’t really show any signs of accepting Chappie’s thanks. 

In the end, bunny was resting in Chappie’s arms as he was lying on the couch next to Deon. It was curled in blanket and Chappie was watching bunny with huge interest. He was just so happy that bunny made it, and there was hope it will get fully healthy. Deon was lying next to him, but it looked like he is about to fall asleep. Still, he could hear Chappie talking to bunny.

“It’s gonna be OK, you gotta be tough, be tough.” 

Deon snuggled into blanket, remembering when Chappie told him the same exact words, when he was dying. Just why did Chappie feel to need to save anyone who got in trouble? Deon then stopped to think in such way. He should be happy that his child was like this. He was kinder than many humans. Yes, Deon was glad and proud that Chappie grew to be like this, he would just be very happy, if his child would be able to keep that animal away from him. He just wanted to be sure he wouldn’t get it smashed…


End file.
